Jen Gose to Hogwarts
by Ginny7
Summary: Jen gose to Hogwarts. She first meets Harry at the Dursleys with her mom. But could Harry be in love with a girl he just met?Warning plenty of cusing and chapter 2 is up sorry 'bout the delay r/r
1. Default Chapter

 Disclaimer I own nothing but Jennifer and her mom and the plot. J.k. Rowing owns it all basically.

                                      Chap: 1 Moving

                     "Mother how the hell can you do this to me? I don't want to leave. All of my friends live here. What the fuck would I do in England? Where would I go to school? I haven't been accepted into any other school! Plus what would grandma say if I told her we were moving to some place neither of us knows?" 

                             "First off I do know the place where we are moving. I had lived there for seven years than moved to a different town in England. I am only making you move because  I have been transferred. You know that I love my job and would do anything to keep it."

                             "Yes even move cross county better out of country! And make you're only daughter miserable while doing it. I still don't get it why are you making me move when I can still stay here with Grandma and have all of my friends." Plus mom you forgot I don't have any other school to go to."

                             "You're school told me of a place to transfer you to. It's called Hogwarts. Harry Potter goes to it. So if it's good enough for him it's good enough for you. Plus it's O.W.L.'S are of the best standers even compared to you're old school. And as for friends you can make new ones on the block that we are moving on to and at you're new school." Her mom took out her wand and said "well we must start packing" She waved her wand almost lazily at a book shelf and all the books flew into a box. Than the shelf un screwed it's self and packed it's self in a plastic box"

                              Jennifer started packing up her room. Than all a sudden a bunch of memories came flooding back to her. One of her favorites was when her mom gave her her first broomstick and at the age of three flew around her room. But she had lost her balance. Than her mother quickly said wingardium leivosa (sorry I can't spell good and I don't have my books with me) and she had started floating around.

                             The nexed day would be the day she and her friends said good-buy. She thought God   I   really don't want to move. But all my friends will be so jealous I'm going to the same school as the famous Harry Potter. Who knows maybe if I get the courage maybe he will like me and want to go out with me. He looks so good on our pictures on the chocolate frogs. In a way she wanted to move in another she didn't want. But it really wasn't her choice the mourning after the nexed she'd be on her way to Sherlly, 17 Privet Drive England

                              Her mother told her that night at dinner that a week after they arrived that they were going to see old friends who still lived there. But she warned Jennifer "And don't do anything that isn't considered normal or out of the ordinary. They do know of our kind because of their nephew Harry." 

                              "Sure whatever mom. I promise. I'll be as normal as possible."


	2. Saying Good-Buy

 Disclaimer I own nothing but Jennifer and her mom and the plot. J.k. Rowing owns it all basically.

                                      Chap: 1 Moving

                     "Mother how the hell can you do this to me? I don't want to leave. All of my friends live here. What the fuck would I do in England? Where would I go to school? I haven't been accepted into any other school! Plus what would grandma say if I told her we were moving to some place neither of us knows?" 

                             "First off I do know the place where we are moving. I had lived there for seven years than moved to a different town in England. I am only making you move because  I have been transferred. You know that I love my job and would do anything to keep it."

                             "Yes even move cross county better out of country! And make you're only daughter miserable while doing it. I still don't get it why are you making me move when I can still stay here with Grandma and have all of my friends." Plus mom you forgot I don't have any other school to go to."

                             "You're school told me of a place to transfer you to. It's called Hogwarts. Harry Potter goes to it. So if it's good enough for him it's good enough for you. Plus it's O.W.L.'S are of the best standers even compared to you're old school. And as for friends you can make new ones on the block that we are moving on to and at you're new school." Her mom took out her wand and said "well we must start packing" She waved her wand almost lazily at a book shelf and all the books flew into a box. Than the shelf un screwed it's self and packed it's self in a plastic box"

                              Jennifer started packing up her room. Than all a sudden a bunch of memories came flooding back to her. One of her favorites was when her mom gave her her first broomstick and at the age of three flew around her room. But she had lost her balance. Than her mother quickly said wingardium leivosa (sorry I can't spell good and I don't have my books with me) and she had started floating around.

                             The nexed day would be the day she and her friends said good-buy. She thought God   I   really don't want to move. But all my friends will be so jealous I'm going to the same school as the famous Harry Potter. Who knows maybe if I get the courage maybe he will like me and want to go out with me. He looks so good on our pictures on the chocolate frogs. In a way she wanted to move in another she didn't want. But it really wasn't her choice the mourning after the nexed she'd be on her way to Sherlly, 17 Privet Drive England

                              Her mother told her that night at dinner that a week after they arrived that they were going to see old friends who still lived there. But she warned Jennifer "And don't do anything that isn't considered normal or out of the ordinary. They do know of our kind because of their nephew Harry." 

                             "Sure whatever mom. I promise. I'll be as normal as possible."

Chapter 2: Good-buy's 

       The next day Jennifer woke up. She felt a sense of dread. It was one of the days she would hate the most. She had to say good-buy to all of her friends. But the person she hated too say buy the most too was her boyfriend. They had been together for a year and a half. His name was Karl. 

          Karl was tall around 115 pounds. He was dark skinned with a tan. He had black hair. Strong arms that you felt comforted in almost right away. His eyes were as deep as the ocean and seemed to understand and always gave off the sense of security and safeness. He was kind to toughs who needed it and was always there to comfort. 

          But everyone has their major faults. Even Karl. His faults were 1) He was **often hot headed. 2)would ****often get drunk or high on weed. The third one was the only one that hadn't happened once when he was with Jennifer. He sometimes would cheat on his girlfriends.**

          At this point Jennifer didn't give a fuck about his faults. When Jennifer got to his house she started to think _god this is it after today I will never be able to date him again. We can still be good friends but that's it. Who knows maybe if everything goes all right I can come up here on the weekends and visit the whole gang. I'll have to ask the headmaster._

_          Jennifer's mouth started to get dry as she climbed the stairs to the house. She was about to surprise her boyfriend like she always did. But why was she so nervous this time. She felt a sense of forbidden. Almost like she wasn't supposed  to be here. _

          She rang the door bell hopeing Karl would answer. But she was disappointed. Karl's mom answered it. She looked kind of shocked to see her today. But quickly got over the shock. And let her in the house. "Karl must have forgot you were coming over."

          "No. I decided to surprise him Mrs. Smith. Is he home or did he leave somewhere?"

          "He's upstairs in his room. But I'm afraid you're the one that's going to get the surprise. Go up to his room. Mrs. Smith said. So Jennifer started up the stairs to his room. When Mrs. Smith spoke again. Don't nock just walk in their should be a surprise waiting for you in their." 

          "O.k. thanks but I really didn't expect anything from anyone"

          "No problem she said but she thought _I wish she could find out a different way but it's best she find out sooner rather than later. She left the living room and into the kitchen leaving the door opened for someone to run out of. _

          Jennifer noticed Mrs. Smith seemed kind of disappointed. But knew better than to ask. She was confused. Why hadn't her friends told her they had a surprise for her. They usually couldn't keep a thing from her. But continued to walk up to Karl's attic room consumed in thought. And opened the door to his room and started to walk into the room.

          Than suddenly relised what she was seeing. Her second best friend making out with Karl who's shirt was off.  And realized that was the surprise Mrs. Smith had spoken of. The sight made her beyond pissed off. She was full of rage and anger. When she finally got over the shock she shouted. 

          "Tina you couldn't even wait till we broke up! You fucking slut why don't you go back to Broadway where you belong and visit Vince! I thought I could trust you I guese I learned wrong hu?! You bitch

          Than Jennifer did something no one expected because of her kind nature. (This is why Karl and Tina were so silent because they were in shock) Jennifer grabbed Tina's hair down to the grounded started punching the shit out of her. By the time she was done with her she had a bloody nose, a broken wrist and nose, a few broken ribs and a fat lip. And Jennifer walked out without a scratch on her.

          But before she left she screamed at Karl "I thought you loved me but I guess all I really was to you was a piece of ass. Well now you got Tina. So go on fuck her all you want." She pulled out a wand that belonged to her mother and whispered a spell that he didn't recognize all of a sudden he was bouncing up and down. From the ceiling to the floor over and over again. Than she said guesses what I really don't give a fuck. I guess it **IS TRUE revenge is sweet."**

          With that she left the house. Leaving Tina unconscious and Karl bouncing from ceiling to floor over and over again. Screaming for his mom. The last thing she heard before she started to cry was Karl's mom laugh out loud and say "That will show you not to cheat on a smart girlfriend again. And you not to betray a true friend, who trusts you and last but not least who is strong.

          After Jennifer walked out of the house she walked a mile to her friend Sue's house. Sue was the only person in town who could calm anyone down. By the time she got there she was still cry ing. Jennifer rang the door bell and pleaded with God that Sue answered the door. This time God did answer the prayer. And Sue quickly ushered Jennifer into the house and asked "what the Hell happened to you Jen I've **Never seen you like this."**

          Jennifer launched into the sad story on how she had been cheated on for her second best friend. Sue brought Jen up to her room and got her to stop crying. When she did stop crying**she said "if that bastered can't see what he just lost for what he was fucking he ****must be blind." **

          "Thank Sue you always help."

          "No problem what else are friends for. By the way the whole gang is coming over in a half an hour. I think when I tell them what she did none of them will want to hang out with her anymore."

          "Do you really think so? I mean she was so popular with everyone that's probably why Karl did what he did to get more popularity."

          "Might be. I don't know? But yes they will. The only reason she was so popular was because she was you're second best friend."

          A half an hour later everyone was at Sue's house. They were having a small good-buy party for her. There were plenty of snacks, games, music and good-buy presents. They all happily agreed with Sue **not to be Tina's friends. A few were even meaner than that and planed to spread a rumor around the school that she was a slut. And have 15 boys swear that she gave them blow-jobs.**

          After everyone else had left Sue's house Jennifer and Sue started to talk like they used to. "Sue I have a question do ya think I could ask."

          "Go a head ask away Jen. I have nothing to hide we are best friends."

          "After around three weeks into the school term do you think you could come and visit for a few weeks at my school? You could get there through floo powder.

          "Yeah that sounds great. But first you have to ask you're headmaster or headmistress witch ever it is."

          "Do you really think you're parent's will let you go"

          "Hell yeah. My parent's said that Hogwarts the best school known that is. They wanted me to go but they couldn't find a job in England."

          "Thanks Sue you are the best friend a girl could hope to have. I hope Professor Dummbldoor say's it's alright for you to come up. I'll write to him once we move to England. Sue?"

          "Yeah Jen."

          "I really don't want to move to England."

          "I know you don't. But think of it this way remember when I first came how you were the one who took me in as a friend over the summer and introduced me to the whole gang at school." 

          "Yeah I remember that you were so relentic you almost didn't go to school."

          "Well don't be so relentic as I was and in my religion whatever you do to or for someone some one else dose the same thing for you three times back."  


End file.
